Just One Night
by frostedcamellia
Summary: When a violent storm gives her no choice but to stay a night in the Mutsuki Manor, a rainy night and the smell of alcohol lead Tsubaki to question her initial feelings. (Rated M for suggestive themes)


Hi! This is my first fic here, it's a really short story probably just going to stay a oneshot, but I really wanted to try this pairing out since I don't think anyone else has. I also haven't written in a while and I was feeling fluffy, but it's rated M because there's so many sexual references and ideas in here, I wanted to be super safe so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Blazblue universe.

* * *

She sat on the plush, king sized bed, contemplating her decision to stay there at all. "It's only for one night," She told herself.

There was something off about the floral-printed duvet she sat upon and the deep maroon walls of the large room that really told her to be careful.

While she'd known Kagura Mutsuki practically all her life, she still hadn't trusted him due to his chronic alcoholism and his lack of control over his actions when he did drink too much. It scared her even more to see that he still managed to act like a gentleman when he spoke to her.

She felt so small in that bed.

She took her hairpieces out and sat them on the bedside table, then ran both her hands through her thick, red hair. She then proceeded to take off her uniform, which was soaked with rain. That was the reason she was there at all.

She froze when the door swung open, with Kagura holding the door knob and the door frame.

"Hey, I got you some…" He trailed off, staring at the half-dressed girl.

She shrieked, covering herself with the clothes she had in her hands.

"Sorry, it's a habit. Nobody knocks on doors here." He leaned against the door frame for a second, turning his head. His hair was down. "But I uh, got you a shirt to sleep in. It's definitely going to be huge on you." He tossed her a large white dress shirt.

Catching it, she sighed, her face a bright red. "K-Kagura-San," her voice was soft.

"Yes?" He still stood there, just watching her.

Tsubaki didn't want to be rude because he was being so hospitable to her, but she wasn't dressed. It made her anxious to even think about a man seeing her the way she was.

"D-Do you mind," she stuttered, pulling the shirt closer to her body.

" _Angel_ ," he thought to himself, " _Too bad she's Jin's_."

"Of course not," he said, smiling at her. He turned around, slowly closing the door behind him. "Call me if you need anything."

She couldn't believe that she let him see her like that. A woman of her stature should have been sterner, she thought. She began to think it was the room, the atmosphere of it all, but she was attracted to that man.

Being the way she was, Tsubaki began to think of the long-term consequences of spending a night with him. " _Would he marry me eventually?_ " She sat there for a few seconds, taking the thought in. " _Tsubaki Mutsuki_." She cringed. Then she thought about Jin.

She felt her stomach sink. Her mind went to a time back in the academy when she and Jin were locked in their school's storage room while preparing for the Torifune Festival, and they did nothing but talk to each other and laugh until they realized that the door was unlocked the entire time. She couldn't keep her mind off of it until the next day, and she realized that being around each other made them both absolutely happy.

Tsubaki groaned, leaning back into the bed without buttoning up the shirt. She glanced down at her pink and white undergarments, and then put her hand under her head, feeling her hair. _"I want it to be with someone special,"_ she thought. Then her mind went back to Jin. _"What if he tries to..?"_

She shook her head. "I'll say no." And just then, as if on cue, a loud crash of thunder came from outside and she shrieked, turning her face into her pillow. The door swung open again, faster, revealing Kagura holding a sword. "What's wrong?"

Tsubaki pulled the white shirt together to cover her, and then sat up, shaking her head. "It was just the storm," she said quietly.

He nodded, quietly laughing. "Alright then, princess." As he began to turn around, Tsubaki made her decision and stood up to stop him.

"K-Kagura-San wait!" She held the shirt together as she stood, staring at him, her cheeks a bright red again. God, he was tall.

It was like he knew what she wanted from her face, making him smirk. He didn't do anything, though. He just leaned the sword against the wall. "Yes, princess?"

Tsubaki bit her lip hard that time, feeling a wave of vulnerability rush over her. "Do you think you could…" She trailed off, embarrassed to ask. It was so out of character for her to ask so much of a person. It was especially hard with things like this, even more so with men.

He nodded at her. "Yes?"

She heard the rain outside coming down harder, and she closed her eyes, sighing softly. "Stay here with me?" Her fingers ran along the side of the soft duvet, stopping on the print of a rose.

Kagura had expected something else to come out of her mouth in the back of his head, but he took his opportunity. He smiled at her, knowing a girl like her wouldn't want something like that, not from him anyways. There was always room to change that, he thought. Just for tonight, at least.

He pulled off his shirt, which was a fine enough answer to Tsubaki as she sat back onto the mattress.

When he came to lie next to her, he was just in his boxers, but she kept on the shirt.

They spent a while just lying there, staring at the ceiling. Kagura glanced over at her a few times, marveling at her looks.

Kagura always thought Tsubaki was beautiful, even when they were younger. He was plenty older than her though, and as he watched her grow into a woman, he began to feel a strange, almost sad feeling. Sure, he'd always gotten plenty of girls to spend his nights with, but those nights were drunk and futureless, always ending with them leaving him in the morning with a hangover and their number on his bedside table. He never thought of it until then, but he really just wanted to wake up with someone next to him out of the purity of comfort.

He put his arm under his head and thought, _"Me? Insecure? Not possible."_ He kept watching her though, until she turned her head to look at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Tsubaki asked him, whispering.

He shook his head. "You're beautiful," he said, dropping his usual flirtatious attitude.

Her cheeks were pink in the darkness, and not even the flash from the lightning would make it easy to see that. "Thank you, Kagura."

It was silent again, and both of them stared at the ceiling. It felt like a million years. Kagura turned on his side, propping his head up with his hand. Tsubaki watched him.

"Is something wrong?" She stared up at him, the moonlight from the window behind him illuminated his outline, and Tsubaki couldn't help but observe his masculinity and how prominent it was.

He shook his head, silently, and wrapped his arm around the girl, putting his hand under the white shirt, his large hand easily caressing the soft skin of her small waist. He rested his head on her chest and pulled her closer.

She couldn't breathe she was so nervous. She was so close to him, and although it was so nerve-wracking, she was comfortable. He smelled like roses and soft mint, and his hair was soft against her face.

They stayed silent for what seemed like forever, but Tsubaki began to feel very strange when she felt Kagura's thumb softly rubbing against her waist under the blanket. She groaned softly, putting her hand over his and squeezed it.

Kagura opened one eye, glancing up at her. He sat up, moving his hand from her waist to her cheek and leaned over her to stare into her eyes.

She breathed softly, the warm feeling of his bare body on hers was so relaxing, and her blinking slowed. She moved her hands to his hair, the smell of alcohol on his breath almost influencing her every action, and she gently pulled his face to hers, brushing her soft lips against his.

Suddenly, their lips were together, moving slowly. Only the sound of the rain was audible against their gentle breathing. And as they slowed to a stop, returning their gaze to each other's eyes, Tsubaki realized that Kagura had made his way between her legs, and she felt something poking at her abdomen. She watched him, her breathing a bit heavier than before.

Kagura held himself up with one hand, which was next to Tsubaki's head, and ran his fingers down her body until he reached her waistline. He stared at her chest, then her face. He usually took initiative in bed, doing what he pleased without even asking. With Tsubaki, though, he almost felt obligated to treat her like the princess she was.

Softly, he said, "Do you want this?"

Tsubaki didn't know whether it was the room or the rain outside, but she wanted nothing more than to continue what they had. She knew how she felt, they were firm feelings. But there was always room to change that.

Just for tonight, at least.


End file.
